Tor
:Not to be confused with Tor, the Eltharin word for city. Tor is the god of thunder and lightning in the Old World. He is also worshipped as a warrior god, and is revered in the nation of Kislev. He is portrayed as a muscled, square-jawed warrior. He wields a massive axe with a haft of oak, and uses it to cleave the sky to create the thunderbolts for which he is famed. A warrior god, Tor is the most active of the Kislevite gods, and quite frequently his name is used as a curse on others. For example, the phrase ‘Ty Tor!’ means ‘By Tor!’ and is an exclamation of surprise. On the other hand, ‘Do Tor!’ means ‘Tor’s Bolt!’ and is an entreaty for the god to unleash his anger upon the enemy. Symbology Tor is usually represented by the symbol of a thunderbolt, or an axe with a thunderbolt for a haft. Silver is considered the favoured metal of Tor, and it is usual for a famed warrior to have threads of silver woven into his moustache or beard as a sign of thanks to the storm god. Temple Tor’s temples are built atop hills and there are many in the Worlds Edge Mountains near to the Peak Pass and High Pass. They are imposing structures of large stone blocks with heavy roofs of wooden logs. Friends and Enemies Tor has an indifferent approach to the other gods, and his followers have no particular allies, though they tend to get on well with worshippers of Ulric. Holy Days Tor doesn't have any formal holy days. However, during a mighty storm, adherents to the Torian faith will gather outside and give praise to their god. Warriors pray to Tor before and after battle. Strictures There is only one known stricture for the cult of Tor, and it is a sensible one – never stand under a tree in a thunderstorm. List of Known Miracles Note: the following spells have been limited to fluff material only, and the translation thereof. Torinyi Petty Spells Some of Tor’s priests know the following blessings. * Blessing of the Storm's Approach: Your prayers change the quality of the air, fooling sensitive animals into believing a storm is coming. Small creatures and herd beasts automatically run from the priest and will hide or huddle in a tight group. * Blessing of Tor: Energy crackles over the weapon, imbuing it with the favour of Tor. Divine Lore of Tor Tor is the God of thunder, lightning, and war. He is popular amongst the war-like Kislevites and was worshipped in the area long before the Gospodars arrived. Priests of Tor are often taciturn and belligerent, and many wield war axes detailed in sacred silver. Those who call upon Tor can be quick to anger, and many are drawn to high locations, such as mountains or tall towers. Prayers to Tor involving thunder, lightning or rain, are known to occasionally bring on a full storm. * Call of Tor: You bellow prayers skywards, and Tor responds with a great peal of thunder. * Cleave the Sky: You invoke Tor to cleave the sky with his mighty war axe. * Do Tor!: You entreat Tor to unleash his fury, and a bolt of lightning streaks towards your target. * Incoming Storm: Your prayers increase the tension in the air, preparing those around you for an incoming conflict. * Thunder of War: Your prayers amplify the sounds of all nearby conflicts. * Tor's Fury: You entreat Tor to bless your war efforts. Trivia Tor is most likely a reference to Thor, who is also named Tor in some sources. Thor was the god of lightning and thunder in the old Nordic mythology. However, unlike Thor, Tor wields an axe, thus also drawing parallel with Perun, the Slavic god of thunder, oak trees, fire and war. Given that Tor is also the god of the Kislevites, who are based on the mediaeval Kievan Russ, among other mediaeval Eastern European and Asian cultures, he was undoubtedly actively based off the Slavic mythological deity. Source * : Warhammer Armies: Kislev (6th Edition) ** : pg. 7 * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 2nd ED -- Realm of the Ice Queen ** : pg. 40 ** : pg. 41 ** : pg. 114 ** : pg. 122 ** : pg. 123 * : Warhammer Online es:Tor Category:Cult of Tor Category:Gods of the Old World Category:Kislevite Pantheon Category:T